Polymer dispersions have many applications, such as in the manufacture of semiconductors for use in electronic devices, e.g., thin film transistors. Typical polymer nanodispersions for use in semiconductors in electronic devices are costly and difficult to prepare in large quantities. Previous methods for producing polymer nanodispersions have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,803,262, 6,890,868, and 7,005,672, and Copending Application US2006/0081841A1.
In practice, the previously devised methods for making the polymer dispersion utilize PQT-12 as the polymer, and consist of three basic steps:                1. Dilution of up to 200 ml of 0.3% solution of polythiophene in dichlorobenzene at about 70° C. to ensure complete dissolution;        2. Ultrasonic precipitation by immersion of the dissolution vessel in a chilled ultrasonic bath for about three minutes or less; and        3. Filtration of the resulting polymer nanodispersion through a 0.7μ pore size glass fiber filter paper using a syringe filter.        
Problematically, step 2 is limited by the inability to rapidly cool the dissolution vessel due to the cooling surface of the vessel as a function of its volume. This limitation makes infeasible the production of large quantities of commercial product. For example, only approximately 250 milliliters of solution are produced per batch utilizing these methods. There exists a need for a process whereby polymer nanodispersions can be produced in larger quantities that are less costly.